


the beginning of a beautiful friendship

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gangrel is himself in every way, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gangrel befriends his fellow outcast.





	the beginning of a beautiful friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The ship we really needed

Gangrel teasingly tries to walk his fingers along the other man’s chest and he laughs when his hand is roughly shoved away. He tries cuddling next, and Walhart shoves him even harder this time.

“You know,” he says, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”

~X~

Initially, he keeps so much to himself that he might as well not be there at all. Gangrel is not the man he once was and, as far as he’s concerned, he might as well already be dead. Isn’t that all this is about, anyway? Finding another way to pass the time until he finally dies, possibly doing some good in the meantime?

He has no need to try and make friends here, and he doubts there’s anyone who would want to be friends with someone like him in the first place. Even Robin gives up eventually, soon learning that Gangrel has little interest in conversation anymore. He makes the tasteless jokes he thinks he should, and he treats everything and everyone with a laidback, almost whimsical nature, but anyone could tell it’s all just for show. No one wants to befriend him, and that is just fine by him.

~X~

But then he meets the next outcast to join the group, because apparently Chrom has no standards whatsoever.

Gangrel knew for some time about the situation growing in Valm; he knew of the Conqueror himself, and even heard rumors in the time after his “death” that it was Chrom’s group that eventually defeated him. But, it seems, it seems death is determined to avoid all of the villains who cross the future Exalt. Now, this famed conqueror is among their ranks, yet another untouchable outcast, and suddenly, Gangrel is more curious than he can recall being in a very long time.

“You’re weak, you know,” Walhart tells him, the very first time Gangrel approaches him. “You’ve got a reputation for being weak.”

“You sure know how to flatter a man,” he replies with a laugh. “I’d say we’re both weak, given our current positions.”

“You may have a point, but even before, you were weak.”

Sneering, Gangrel says, “And what point is there in telling me _now_?”

“There isn’t one,” Walhart says simply, “but I’ve wanted to since I first saw you here.”

“You could at least entertain me by telling me something I don’t know next time.”

~X~

That conversation would be enough to put a typical man off completely, but Gangrel is not a typical man, and he becomes all the more fascinated. He feels a sort of kinship with his fellow outcast, even if they don’t have much more in common, and even if he didn’t see much need for friendship before. Though he already knows that he’s weak, and has never minded admitting it before, there is a part of him that thinks that, if he were able to befriend Walhart, that he would, in a way, be conquering the Conqueror, and then, who would be the weak one?

Most of their conversations are just as brief and just as dismissive, at least for a while there. Then Walhart is finally the one to say, “What reason do you have for pestering me? From what I’ve heard, you have a reputation for being a longer in this army.”

“You certainly do rely a lot on my reputation,” Gangrel teases. “One would almost think you go around asking about me, or something?”

“Do not flatter yourself.”

“Now, now, there’s no need to glare at me like that! You shouldn’t try to intimidate your friends.”

“And what need do I have for _any_ friends? Least of all a friend like you.”

“I know it’s not intentional, but you should know that I’ve had to pay women to talk down to me like that before,” he says, erupting into cackles when Walhart does not have a response for that.

~X~

Flirting has already come naturally to Gangrel, like his second language, or maybe even his first. Whether he does it intentionally or whether it slips in without his noticing, whether he’s interested or not, he’s always been a flirt, and talking to Walhart is no different than anyone else.

And one would think Walhart had never been flirted with once in his entire life, though Gangrel knows that can’t be the case. A man of his status, he must have had women attempting to seduce him left and right, but from the way he never knows what to say, the way he’s so put off by Gangrel’s flirtatious nature, would suggest otherwise. It makes things all the more fun; not only is Gangrel conquering a conqueror, but he’s also conquering a prude.

And so his quest for friendship turns into a quest for a bedfellow, so fast he barely registers it. Really, he thinks, what’s the difference? Either way, it’s something to occupy his time, and it’s been so long since he’s had a reliable source of entertainment.

So easily, he begins to feel more like his old self, but he only just now realizes it. Is he still just a shell of himself, or is he just as much himself as ever? Or, he might even be vain enough to say, is he an improved version of himself? Without a crown or a kingdom, with new conquests to entertain himself with, is he really beginning to change?

But if he is himself again, then he doesn’t care to think about such complicated matters, so he doesn’t.

~X~

Walhart brushes him off and reacts, on occasion, with disgust, but Gangrel can tell that he’s winning him over. After all, if he really couldn’t stand the sight of him, he wouldn’t always be so easy to find, and their paths would not cross nearly so often, as if he were planning it all along.

It’s so pathetic that it’s almost funny, and Gangrel wants to ask him now which one of them is truly the weak one.

~X~

“Which one of us is truly the weak one?”

He knows what Walhart is going to say before he says it.

“Both of us.”

~X~

In the end, Gangrel has his way; in the end, he is victorious and he conquers, though, in the moment, he isn’t sure if that’s quite how he should describe Walhart’s imposing weight on top of him, holding him down so that he has no hope of moving, biting his own hand to keep from screaming at times because he was instructed not to make a sound.

But it’s something.

Something that Gangrel likes very, very much, actually.

~X~

“You know,” he says, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!”

Walhart only grunts in acknowledgment, and Gangrel laughs for a long time, perhaps too long. It isn’t that he finds the situation particularly funny- though it is rather hilarious, when he thinks about it. He just wants to laugh, whether out of joy or accomplishment, or just to see how much it annoys Walhart.

And what a friendship this is, he thinks as he tries to settle in closer again. This time, Walhart does not bother to push him away, and simply sighs in resignation. Who is the weak one now? Walhart was right in saying both of them, but Gangrel feels accomplished nevertheless.


End file.
